In many instances a particular communication device such as a cell phone needs to be integrated into a communication network before it can be used to communicate with users of the network, or to use the network to communicate with users outside the network. Integration into a communication network typically requires that the communication device be provided with integration information that is required for the device to communicate with the network. As an example, a cell phone uses three numbers to integrate it into a communication network, an electronic serial number (“ESN”, a mobile identification number (“MIN”), and a system identification code. The ESN is a unique 32-bit number programmed into the phone when it is manufactured. The MIN is a 10-digit number derived from a phone number associated with the phone. The SID is a unique 5-digit number that is assigned to each carrier by the FCC. While the ESN is considered a permanent part of the phone, both the MIN and SID codes are programmed into the phone when a service plan is purchased and the phone activated (i.e. integrated into the communication network). The MIN and ESN paired together form a unique tag for the communication device that is used by the network to determine whether the device should be permitted access to the network.
Cell phones are typically adapted to be held in the palm of a user's hand, and to be operated while being so held. Cell phones are typically mobile communication devices in that the are sized, dimensioned, and otherwise adapted to be operated while being carried. Cell phones can be used to communicate with non-mobile communication devices such as desktop phones that are adapted to be placed on, and possibly attached to, a supporting surface such as a table or wall, and to be operated while being supported by such a surface.
In many instances tradeoffs made while designing cell phones or other devices to be mobile communication devices result in devices that have characteristics that are undesirable, particularly when less mobility is required. As such, users often utilize cell phones while traveling outside their homes and offices, but land line based phones while operating within their homes and offices. Unfortunately doing so requires access to land line based systems, and typically requires subscribing to multiple service plans.